Eggs and Dirt
by Dragonessa Smith
Summary: A story from a seldom-seen genre, Cho/Cedric fluff. Just read it, k? Another 5 minute fic, inspired by a whacked dream I had, though I'm not saying what guy I dreamt...:C)


Disclaimer: Nothings mine but the plot. Oh yeah, Ally Kazam is a play on one of my friend's nicknames, so I guess that belongs to me, cause she's not in the books.   
  
Okay, I normally don't particularly like writing fluff, mainly cause I like to get very complicated and messy, but this was too cute to resist. Not sure where it came from. If I keep writing like this, I might have to invent a muse so I can blame stuff like this on her. :C) Okay, well, just read it, k?  
  
  
  
As the Yule Ball finished, everyone flooded into the garden to talk for a while before heading for bed. The courtyard emptied slowly, until only one person was left, sitting on a bench, obviously waiting for someone.  
  
Cho Chang and Ally Kazam walked out of the Great Hall. They had been roped into helping clean up, and were just now leaving.  
  
He stood up.  
  
"Cho!" Cedric Diggory whispered, so as not to attract one of the teachers who roamed the halls after dark. "Hey Cho!"  
  
She turned. "Yeah?" She said. Ally started giggling as she realized it was Cedric. Cho elbowed her in the side.  
  
"I, uh, just wanted to thank you for coming with me to the ball." He said, trying not to sound nervous.  
  
"Thanks." She said, trying not to look nervous.  
  
"Anything else you want to add?" Ally asked in a mock-stern voice.  
  
Cho snorted with nervous laughed.  
  
Cedric looked at her with a mischievous smile on his face. "Did you just snort?"  
  
"I did not!" Cho said, pretending to be appalled at the mere suggestion. Ally just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh yes you did, and I'm gonna make you do it again." He grabbed her sides and started tickling her. Cho's eyes watered as she tried to hold back her laughter. But she couldn't, and finally...  
  
"Man, I've heard pigs who don't snort that well!" Cedric exclaimed, laughing. Cho was almost crying from laughter.  
  
"Could you two at least try to act a bit sophisticated?" Ally said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey." Cedric said, standing up and placing a hand regally on his chest. "I always act sophisticated." With that, he turned as if to strode away...forgetting there was a bench behind him.  
  
He landed face first in the flowerbeds, which had been watered just a few hours before.  
  
Ally and Cho burst out laughing, trying unsuccessfully to stop as Cedric stood up, his face covered in dirt.  
  
"Ce-cedric?" Cho said, looking like she might burst out laughing at any moment.  
  
"What?" He said in a flat voice.  
  
"Isn't it, I thought, isn't it supposed to be that when you say something untrue, you wind up with egg on your face, not dirt?" She barely got the sentence out before she started snorting again.  
  
"Ha. Ha. And as a bonus, ha." A big grin spread across his face. "If you think I'm so funny, why don't you come here and kiss me?"  
  
He advanced menacingly on her. Cho backed up a few steps.  
  
"Cedric, don't, don't, Cedric. Cedric!"  
  
He grabbed her in a big bear hug and smeared dirt all over her face. When he let her go, she stepped back, stumbled over her own foot, and fell backwards, landing on her butt.  
  
Ally and Cedric were laughing their heads off.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cho." Cedric gasped between laughs. "You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
"No, of course not." Cho replied in a sugary sweet voice as she stood up. "After all," she continued slyly. "I wouldn't want to get involved in any more...mud-slinging, would I?"   
  
Cedric groaned loudly. "That was the worst pun I've ever heard from you, including that 'Egg-on-your-face" one."  
  
"I'd say it merits another kiss, don't you Cedric?" Ally piped up.  
  
"Ally, I'm gonna kill-" Cho didn't finish her sentence before turning and running away from Cedric.   
  
He chased her all the way to the wall of the great hall. Grabbing her by the wrists, he pinned her arms to the wall so she couldn't run away.  
  
They were both laughing, slightly out of breath. Cho breathed in deeply and stopped laughing, though she was still smiling. Cedric was looking down at her, smiling too.  
  
"What?" Cho said. "Do I have something in my teeth?"  
  
Without saying anything, Cedric bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." Cedric replied. "And everything." He kissed her again, and this time she kissed back.  
  
"What is going on here?!?" A sharp voice cut into the her thoughts. Cho looked up and saw McGonagall standing before them.  
  
She instantly felt herself go red. She could just imagine how this looked from someone on the outside. Both of them sweaty, out of breath, Cedric still pinning her against the wall.  
  
"We, we were just fooling around." Cedric said. Cho stepped hard on his foot. "Ow! I mean, uh, we were just playing, I, I was chasing her, cause I tripped, and puns..."  
  
"Stop, Mr. Diggory." McGonagall held up a hand. "I understand. However, I am going to have to ask you that you head back to your dormitories...separately." She added, a hint of a smile around her lips. "Seeing as it is almost midnight."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Cedric said, letting go of her wrists.  
  
"Good night Cedric, good night Cho." As she walked off, Ally appeared from behind a tree.  
  
"C'mon, Cho, we gotta bolt, I saw Snape heading this way. Bye Ced!" She called, pulling on Cho's arm.  
  
"Bye Cho!" He called. "See you tomorrow!"  
  
"You too, Cedric!" She called back.  
  
As Cho slipped into her bed a few minutes later, she thought about what he'd said to her.  
  
See you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, and the next...she fell asleep repeating that to herself. 


End file.
